Amusement rides are popular among both young and old. An example of one amusement ride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,719 to Comstock et al. Because of the cost and difficulty of maintaining an amusement park, a large industry has developed in temporary amusement sites which can be readily set up on a fairground, shopping mall parking lot or a community park. These activities put a premium on the quick and efficient installation and erection of the amusement rides and other facilities.
A need always exists for improved amusement rides which are more fun for users and more efficient and quickly set up by the operators. In addition to the quality of the ride, it is important that the appearance of the device be attractive to visitors, both during the installation and erection of the device and during use.
Also, it is common to use tall signs to advertise. It is often difficult to erect these signs and to change the sign once erected. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system for providing advertising displays.